1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tent constructions in general, and in particular to inflatable tent constructions.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,658; 3,994,102; 4,295,302; and 4,332,112, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse inflatable wall tent constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they do not represent the culmination of efforts to improve upon the overall design of inflatable tents.
In particular, the Meyer patent at first glance shares many structural similarities to the present invention; however, a more detailed comparison of the two constructions will reveal a number of significant differences.
In all inflatable tent constructions, the primary objective is to provide an inflatable chamber tent wall support system that is both practical and effective.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of inflatable tent construction that has a unique wall support configuration that provides improved stability and support over the prior art constructions, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.